


voltron drabbles

by boydivisions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, these are all drabble requests from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boydivisions/pseuds/boydivisions
Summary: These are all drabble requests I get on my tumblr! :3c





	1. do you trust me? (klance)

**Author's Note:**

> please note that literally all of these are un-beta'ed and unedited aside from me correcting a couple typos |D

Lance was totally, utterly, fucked. 

After all he’d been through, he was literally going to die in the most cliche, Disney-movie-style way ever.

By falling off a goddamn cliff.

His jetpack had been ripped off by a stray laser shot mid-battle, and he was holding on for dear life. 

_It was supposed to be an easy mission. And now I’m gonna die like Mufasa. Or Scar. Come to think of it, Disney does that a lot. God, get a grip, La-_

“LANCE!”

A shout tore him out of his inner reflection.

Just his luck that Keith was here to witness his pathetic, totally-not-noble-paladin-esque, death.

“He-hey Keith,” Lance said, wincing when his voice cracked. “Come to say your final goodbyes?”

Keith poked his head over the edge of the cliff.

“You’re not gonna die, asshole. Now shut up and take my hand.”

Lance gave him a skeptical look.

“A), I’d probably drag you down with me, and B), are you just trying to get me to hold your hand?”

Keith dragged his hand over his face.

“Look. Do you trust me? Do you trust me when we’re in the middle of a battle and I cover you and Blue?”

Lance nodded weakly.

“Then you can trust me now.”

Lance took a deep breath, reached up, and took Keith’s hand.


	2. i think you're beautiful (klance)

Keith was on the verge of collapse. Both mentally and physically.

Ever since he’d come back from the Blade of Marmora, the rest of the team had treated him so differently.

Hunk was the most accepting of the group, even joking about it at times.

Pidge had been slightly more distant, but she’d never been that close with him to begin with.

Shiro had been the supportive older brother, as per usual, but it felt forced.

Allura and Coran only spoke to him if necessary, and even then it was in clipped, angry tones.

Lance though? He wasn’t acting any different. It was as if nothing had changed between them. He still bickered with Keith with the same underlying friendly tone.

But now? They’d all hate him. They’d shoot him out of the nearest airlock the moment they laid eyes on him.

He stared at himself in the mirror. Small purple splotches were appearing on his skin. Fluffy purple ears poking out of his hair. Nails growing and hardening into small, pointed claws.

He scrubbed angrily at the tears, wincing when the newly formed claws dug into the skin under his eyes. 

He’d been holed up in his bathroom since the first few specks of purple appeared on his arms. And seeing as it was spreading rather slowly, it must’ve been hours ago. He doubted anyone was worried about him, though.

Even as he thought that, Lance’s voice drifted through the door. Damn, he must’ve left his bedroom door open.

“Keeeeeiiiiith? Are you alright? You’ve been in there a while…”

Keith sniffled, wiping his nose.

“Go away, Lance. I’m fine.”

“Keith?” Was that a hint of concern in Lance’s voice, or was he just hearing things? “Is something wrong…?”

“Why would you care, Lance?” Keith snarled, willing the Blue Paladin to go away.

Silence fell, and for a moment Keith thought he’d left.

Then-

“Keith, I’m coming in.”

The bathroom door hissed open, and Keith scuttled backward as Lance’s silhouette appeared in the doorway, framed by the dim lights of the castle’s “sleep mode”. Concern was written all over his face as he dropped down to meet eyes with Keith.

“Don’t look at me.” Keith hissed, hiding his face in his hands and letting out- oh good god- a pathetic little whimpering noise.

“Keith…” Fingers gently intertwined with his and pulled his hands away from his face, revealing the bloody scratches and the steadily growing patches of soft, slightly fuzzy. and purple Galra skin.

Keith whimpered, shying away from Lance’s curious gaze.

“Please, just leave me alone…”

“Keith, please.”

“I’m just a monster, Lance, please don’t look at me.”

Lance’s grip on his hands tightened, then.

“I think you’re beautiful, Keith. Galra, human, or anywhere in between, you’re still Keith, and you’re still gorgeous.”

Keith contemplated that for a moment, and gave Lance a weak smirk.

“So what I’m hearing is, you think I’m gorgeous?”

Lance pouted.

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Make me.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Fuck yeah it is.”


	3. you're going to make it, just stay awake (klance)

How long had he been here? Minutes? Hours? Time was just a meaningless blur to him at the moment.

His helmet was cracked open and spattered with a darker red than the the usual bright cherry of the Red Paladin armor. One side of his face felt very warm and damp; the other side- currently pressed into the dirt- felt gritty and cold with sweat.

He had no way to contact the others, they had no way of finding him.

Keith resigned himself to his fate. He was going to die here, alone, and the team would never know what had happened.

And maybe that was for the best, he decided, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Having a Galran Paladin was only hurting Voltron’s reputation among the planets they freed. He’d heard the whispers, seen the distrustful looks sent his way.

The only thing that really upset him was the fact that he’d die before he got the chance to see Lance one last time. He’d been dating the Blue Paladin for a few months now, and they’d been the best months of his life, hands down. And the thought of Lance never knowing what had happened to him and living without closure hurt almost as much as the wound that had brought Keith down.

He tried feebly to grab his helmet, but it was just out of reach.

Darkness started crawling into the edges of his vision, the landscape blurring around him.

_I’m sorry, Lance…_

Keith’s eyes had slipped closed, grudgingly accepting his fate, when suddenly-

“KEITH!”

His eyes snapped open, vaguely registering a blue and white blur drawing nearer to him.

“You’re gonna be okay, Keith, you’re gonna make it, just stay awake for me.”

Strong arms lifted him up, and suddenly they were both moving very fast back towards a blur Keith recognized to be the Blue Lion.

“You’re gonna be okay, Keith. You’re gonna be okay.”

_I’ll always be okay if you’re by my side. Keith wanted to say, but his voice failed him as he leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder._

We’re gonna be okay.


	4. have you lost your damn mind? (klance)

eith had always been reckless, but now Lance was certain the mulleted menace was actually out of his goddamn mind. He watched from his position tucked away on the support beams of a Galran weapons warehouse, as Keith unlocked the door and slipped further into the facility.

Lance panicked as the door automatically started to slide closed behind Keith, because if it closed then Lance was stuck here, alone, until Keith got back from whatever little excursion he’d suddenly decided had to happen right now in the middle of a high stakes mission where they were supposed to be taking out Galran weapons. 

Lance, being panicky and also the great strategist he was, ripped his helmet off and threw it at the door, praying he’d aimed true.

(Of course he did- he’s got the sharpest eyes and best aim out of anyone on the team.)

He slid down the beam to the metal warehouse floor, activating his bayard and creeping over to the door- knowing full well the noise his helmet had made would probably attract lots of angry Galran pals for him to deal with.

He scooped up his helmet as he slid through the gap, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn’t immediately get his head blown off. He put his helmet back on and hissed angrily into the comm link.

“Have you lost your fucking mind, Keith?” 

“Shut up, Lance. Something didn’t feel right, I wanted to check it out.”

“That’s no excuse for just _leaving_ me there!”

“Hey, I’m heading back right now, okay?”

Footsteps echoed a ways down the hallway and Lance froze.

“Hang on, someone’s coming.” Lance murmured, hiding around the corner, bayard held close to his chest.

As the footsteps drew closer, he activated it and jumped around the corner, aiming his gun right at-

Keith.

Lance glared at his sheepish-looking boyfriend, even as he reached forward and grabbed his hand.

“Hey, do me a favor, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Never do that again, you asshole.”


	5. i'm with you, okay? always. (hance)

Lance leaned against the wall of the castle-ship, staring out through the glass to the vastness of space. It scared him, sometimes, how something so beautiful could be so deadly.

Despite being surrounded by his team, he got so lonely- sometimes it felt like he was drifting through the universe alone. 

And despite that feeling, he’d sought solitude right now. The team rarely saw Lance at his most introspective, and believed it better to leave him alone when they did.

They were wrong, though. Even if he strayed away from the others, he’d always appreciate any form of comfort.

He sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

He’d just been a student at the Garrison- he was just a boy from Cuba. He’d never asked for this. He’d never asked to be torn away from his family and thrown into space, thrown into a war he’d had no idea existed until he was right in the middle of it.

And not only that, he’d dragged his friends into it too.

Lance could feel the tears starting up, his hands trembling.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice someone else was there until a familiar warm weight pressed against his side and a hand ran through his hair.

“H-hunk..” he murmured, leaning into the touch.

“Hey, man. You okay?”

“Y-yeah… just thinking about how I dragged you out here. You didn’t have to come with me when we found Blue.”

Hunk turned to look at him, concern written across his face.

“Lance, you didn’t “drag me out here”. I chose to come, the lions chose us. We’re all out here for a reason.”

Lance sniffled, leaning into his side some more.

“And even if they hadn’t chosen me, I still would’ve come with you. ‘Cause I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Lance smiled weakly, turning his head to press a kiss to Hunk’s shoulder.

“Y-yeah. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna request a fic drabble, head on over to my tumblr: http://slainmckogane.tumblr.com/ask !!!!


End file.
